Satoshi's Choroneko
by Kynia
Summary: It was the perfect day up until Satoshi caught a new pokemon that's only caused trouble for Dent in the past. Can Iris help him overcome his fear?  Wishfulshipping


**Satoshi's Choronkeo**

"Ahh, what a beautiful day! The air is crisp and you can smell the scent of fresh grass being carried with the wind." Dent hummed to himself happily. It was a positively lovely day to be making their usual lunch outside. The sun would no doubt be adding a natural sun kissed flavor to these fruit and potato salad sandwiches he was making. Iris, Yanappu, and Kibago was helping to set up the table and place the dinner wear down in a neat fashion.

"Hey, guys! You'll never guess what I caught!" Satoshi ran up to them with a big grin on his face. It must have been something pretty special. Well, Iris and Dent always saw that look of triumph when he caught any pokemon.

Dent wiped the butter knife off on his apron along with his hands before he approached him, "Hm? You caught a pokemon?"

"Really, Satoshi. Guessing games are for kids. Just tell us already." Iris tossed her arms casually behind her head.

Satoshi eyebrows knitted together slightly, "Geeze, you can be a real kill joy sometimes Iris." Though, her usual comments wasn't going to bother his good mood. It was better to show them anyway. He took the pokeball in his hand and tossed it. The monster ball popped open releasing a bright light that fell to the ground. It soon regained a visible shape. Iris's eyes widened at the sight of the pokemon in front of her.

Those pointed imp ears.

"Kyyyy, Satoshi! I can't believe you caught one!"

That devil tail.

"I knew you'd be impressed. It put up a fight, but I won in the end." He stated proudly.

A cute smile masking its true ill nature.

"What a cutie. I wouldn't mind having a pokemon like this. Still, can't believe you caught a..."

"_**Choroneko!**_" The sommelier blurted out.

Both teens glanced and noticed Dent had put quite a bit of distance between them all of a sudden. Well, more so the pokemon Satoshi had acquired. The corner of his mouth was twitching in sync with his eyebrow. Of all pokemon to be caught, why oh why did it have to be THAT one?

"Dento...is something wrong?" Satoshi blinked in confusion.

"Did you forget Satoshi?" Iris gave a heavy sigh, "Dent has a fear of choroneko's." She could recall quite vividly his initial reaction when they came into contact one.

"Oh, right...!" There was a bashful smile made as Satoshi scratched his cheek, "Dent it's okay. I promise you that you have nothing to worry about."

The sommelier shook his head, "No. There's always something to worry about when the likes of..._that_ is around."

Satoshi scratched the back of his head, "I still don't understand what happened to you that made you dislike these pokemon so bad."

Pressing his index finger to his forehead, Dent closed his eyes and gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't want to think about that incident much less speak of it."

Satoshi gave a nervous chuckle. He got him all curious to know again what exactly happened with Dent. Though the green haired waiter certainly wasn't going to tell them anytime soon if at all. What could a pokemon like this have even done that was so bad?

"Don't be such a child. You better start getting use to the idea of Satoshi's pokemon. We're all going to be traveling together you know." Iris stated while scratching the back of the cat's ear. It gave a soft purr in response.

"Ugh...this is leaving such a utter fowl taste in my mouth." Dent folded his arms in defeat. Traveling with that mischievous feline.. This perfect, peaceful day just turned into a living nightmare. Dent turned around and hastily went over to his makeshift kitchen to finish making preparations for lunch. He would have nothing to do with that pokemon in the least! "Let's just try to get through making lunch Yanappu... Yanappu?"

When there was no answer from his pokemon, Dent glanced around for a moment with a confused look. Green eyes caught something that had his jaw going suddenly slack. The simian pokemon was greeting the choroneko and it was rubbing up against him in an affectionate manner. And his pokemon was actually ENJOYING IT.

"Yana ya!"

Dent seemed to wither to the ground at the sheer sight of this. His pokemon...his beloved vintage taking a liking to that...that BEAST. _Despair._ He was in utter despair. His head hung low with his hands pressed against the grass. A low mumble coming from his mouth, "_Et tu_, Yanappu? ..._et tu_?" His friends seemed to have just abandoned him for this little wolf in sheep clothing.. There was so much woe. Iris and Satoshi just watched him being overly dramatic about the whole situation. It almost looked like there was an invisible rain cloud of some sort looming over his head.

"Ah..ha...do you think he's going to be all right with all of this? Dent doesn't seem to be taking this well..." There was a nervous laugh made while he glanced towards Iris.

Iris had an unamused look on her face, "He's just being a pain as usual. Just ignore him he'll get over it eventually. C'mon, let's have your choroneko meet the rest of our pokemon."

Iris walked off to where Kibago and others were greeting the newest member of their group. Satoshi glanced over at Dent briefly before following Iris.

Dent had eventually recovered and got up from the ground. Long as they were away from where he was making lunch he would be fine. Though the thought of them making friends with a choroneko didn't sit too well with him. No one ever listened to him. Well, he certainly wasn't going to stick his neck out about it this time. When something happened he wasn't going to feel pity in the least. He would enjoy what solitude he had for these couple of minutes. The refreshing scenery and the atmosphere around him couldn't lift his mood like it was earlier. He would be sulking all day. No, perhaps the whole time they were traveling. The sommlier sighed to himself before shaking a little pepper on one of the sandwiches.

"Done pouting?" Dent glanced over behind him and noticed Iris standing there. There was a soft huff as he looked back down at the sandwiches. Iris walked up next to him and tilted her head, "...you really don't like it, huh?"

"I don't particularly care for it, unfortunately." He sighed, "I just can't bring myself to trust that pokemon again. They're naturally devious and I want nothing to do with them. I keep telling you all this."

"Oh, come on Dent. I think you're over exag..." Iris was hushed by two fingers coming up to her lips.

"I use to think naively like you and Satoshi. Being drawn in by a charming bat of an eye and twitch of a tail as one would be to a delicious apple pie on the window sill. Expecting that first savory bite to be sweet and tart, but it instead it's the bitter taste of betrayal!" His grip on the butter knife tightened.

A sweatdrop ran down the back of Iris's head at the comparison. He certainly stood his ground on this and Dent usually wasn't the stubborn one of the group. This was pretty difficult for him to accept wasn't it? Iris was silent for a moment before gently placing a hand over his.

His muscles loosened slightly at the mild comfort she was giving him. Dent's head lowered slightly and a sigh escaped his lips once he released the butter knife putting it aside.

"It's...just hard to do so right now. I just can't." His hands lifted to rub at his arms. That familiar shiver running up his spine, "Just thinking about that incident is giving me chills."

"Well...we can just take things slowly. I'm sure if you pet it you'll see they aren't that bad." That was one suggestion she thought of.

"T-touch it? I can barely even stand to _look_ at it." The idea was quickly dismissed. He didn't want to be ill tempered towards any pokemon, especially Satoshi's, but he just can't bring himself to do that. There was a gentle tug along his pants legs that snapped him out of his thoughts followed by rubbing. Obviously his pokemon had returned to ask forgiveness for making friends with that devious feline. He'd accept the apology. It was his vintage after all. Looking down he smiled to greet Yanappu, but his whole body froze once he saw that it wasn't his vintage. Far from it. Choroneko had wandered over near him without him knowing and was rubbing up against his pants leg. It...it was touching him There was a look of utter horror on his face.

Iris eyes lit up at the adorable gesture from the pokemon, "_Awww_, that's so cute. See Dent? I told you it wasn't bad. It even seems to like yo-"

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_"

Iris had flinched when a very unmanly shriek came from him. Everything was thrown out the window. Manners, composure, patience... He couldn't even think he merely went on instincts. He lept into Iris's arms wrapping his arms around her neck in a panic. Frantic shakes of his head made while his cheek pressed against hers firmly.

"Keep it away! It's going to do something horrible to me I just know it!" He cried. It was plotting. Trying to get on his good side. That sugary coating just had a bitter taste underneath it all.

The girl's knees had buckled together as she struggled to hold Dent up. Her face flushed in surprise and sheer embarrassment from his actions. The choroneko merely cocked its head to one side looking at the strange pair. Must he be such a pain all the time? This was just taking it a little too far too. Iris wobbled a bit with one arm underneath Dent's knees and the other around his back.

"D-dent!" She wasn't going to be able to hold him up for long, much less herself, "**AUGH!** **YOU'RE SUCH A PAIN!**"

Satoshi had came once he heard all the commotion and soon following a loud thump. He blinked a few times looking at Dent sprawled across Iris from where she had fell backwards. His shoulders fell before a hand lifted to scratch the back of his head, "What's with you guys?"

"Choooro..." The feline gave a small purr brushing up against Satoshi's leg and looked back at Dent and Iris who seemed to be unconscious for the moment.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to drag on forever until night came. Making dinner was a chore since Dent seemed like he had to look over his shoulder now and again to make sure that little devil was no where in his range. He left feeding the pokemon to Satoshi and Iris. Dent had apologized to Iris for his frantic ungentlemanly behavior earlier, but it couldn't be helped. Thus far, nothing horrible had happened just yet, but he wasn't going to think otherwise since it was sleepy time now. Dent was a little further away from the campfire, since that choroneko decided it wanted to sleep with Satoshi rather than in its pokeball.<p>

If it wasn't Satoshi, he'd feel like he left the beast out to spite him. He knew it wasn't true, but that's how he felt. Satoshi could be terribly forgetful. Dent stared at the curled up bundle of fur on Satoshi's sleeping bag next to Pikachu. It looked so peaceful, but surly when he let his guard down it was going to strike. The most logical thing was to watch it ALL night until everyone got up. Though his eye lids were getting heavy. No...he had to stay up.

The fire crackled softly and was slowly dying down with the hours ticking by. A stir was made in her sleeping bag a few times before Iris sat up slowly. Her eyes half lidded and her hand slowly rubbing the sleep off of them. Kibago was curled up next to her sleeping soundly. There was a squint of her eyes noticing Dent sitting up on his sleeping bag with his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms hugging around them.

"Dento...what are you doing up?" A hand came up to her mouth covering the big yawn that was made.

"Still up..." He mumbled tiredly.

It took her a moment to contemplate his words before her eyes widened, "You mean...you been up almost ALL night?" It was still dark outside and the stars were still out. Why in the world would he...

She noticed his tired, narrowed gaze looking over at Satoshi. Well, not Satoshi obviously. Iris gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed her head, "This is getting ridiculous. You can't lose sleep just because of a pokemon you know." She couldn't imagine Dent not being his usual flamboyant energetic self due to his lack of sleep. He didn't answer. He merely tucked his chin down between his knees. Iris carefully slipped out of her sleeping bag and got up to go sit next to the older boy on his own sleeping bag. Her arms slid underneath her knees as she stared over at the sleeping pokemon. Eyes glanced up at the night sky briefly as she contemplated what to say.

"I guess it's not too much different than my fear of ice pokemon. I'd probably have a hard time accepting it too you know?" Her toes curled a little against the sleeping bag before looking back over to Dent, "I promise nothing won't happen to you. Trust me."

"I do trust you...it's just trusting them is the problem." A tired yawn came from his mouth.

"You'll see that its all in your head. Go to sleep. I'll stay right here and make sure nothing happens to you, okay?" A smile crossed her lips.

His head turned and a look of surprise was over his face. She'd do that for him? It was a little embarrassing, yet he appreciated her kind gesture to help him get to sleep. A maiden shouldn't lose sleep herself either and he very well couldn't have that on his conscience. He gave an assuring smile, "That's very sweet of you Iris, but it seems unfair. How about I'll go to sleep if you sleep as well, hm?"

"Deal." There was a nod of agreement. She shifted closer to Dent resting her head against his shoulder using it as a pillow. The boy tilted his head to let it rest against the top of hers gently. He didn't remember his eyelids falling shut as he dozed off soon after wards.

* * *

><p>A yawn was made and eyes slowly opened. Eyes were greeted by the sky that was slowly being lit by the rising sun. He must have fell onto his back when he dozed off last night. His body turned to shift a little more on his sleeping bag until he felt something warm pressing against him and his fingers tangle in some soft strands of hair. Oh, he had forgotten Iris had slept next to him last night. He had to properly thank her once she woke up. Maybe a nice breakfast of apple pancakes?<p>

Iris's hair was certainly soft. He had subconsciously stroked it feeling the soft fibers of every hair. He could sleep a little longer like this, but the sun was rising and the night sky had resided elsewhere. For now, he would just close his eyes.

"Mmm...thank you." He placed his chin on top of her head and gave a soft yawn. The girl certainly was a snuggler wasn't she? Though the comfort he was receiving from her felt rather nice. Though his muscles stiffened when he felt her suddenly lick the side of his neck. His eyes widened and the color rose in his face at the intimate gesture

"A-ah...? Iris what are you..." There was another lick that came that left a shudder running through his body, "S-stop that. That's not appropriate for a young lady to do..mmf..." He wasn't sure what to do! An exotic flavor in morning wasn't something he was expecting in the least. Her actions left him frozen in place unable to push her away. Yet in a way it felt 'very' good. No, no, no! He can't be thinking such thoughts like that, but...it was starting to tickle too.

"Dent what are you doing?" Satoshi came into view looking down at him awkwardly. Dent's face was red and he began to panic. What Satoshi must be thinking looking down at the two?

"A-ah, S-satoshi it's..it's not what it looks like!" He stuttered, though it wasn't helping that Iris was still licking him. Didn't she have any modesty? "I-iris p-please stop..."

Satoshi's eyebrow quirked unsure what to really think about what he was witnessing. Iris was suddenly standing the opposite from Satoshi above him with her hands on her hips, "What are you talking about now?" Iris looked down to Dent in surprise and then with a big smile, "That's so cute! You've finally gotten over it! I knew you would!"

_Gotten over it?_

Wait... If Iris was right there then who was he holding? Dent cautiously looked down and there in his arms was Satoshi's choroneko. Snuggled up in his arms almost like it belong there. It looked up at him with a playful expression as it purred. The color seemed to have drained from Dent's face as he began to pale. A flock of mamepato had fluttered from the trees in a panic when a echoing shrill scream pierced the air.

This was going to be another incident that he was never going to speak of again to anyone.

_Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Derp, my one shots seem to be a little long. Fail. Hope you guys enjoyed this An in case anyone didn't know. Choroneko=Purrloin, Mamepato=Pidove, Kibago=Awex.


End file.
